World Tour Problems
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: Sequel to Discovered Talent. Clary gets to go around the world for her tour with Jace and Raphael, with their driver Hodge, going from state to state. country to country. This is a dream come true but when they get problems throughout their tour, will they end the tour or continue? Fights errupts, jealousy comes, and a stalking panda can't be the worst part of this tour or will it?
1. Madison Square Garden

Clary POV

Have you ever had a dream that you desired your entire life? I have; I have worked so hard for this moment: My world tour, starting in New York and making my way around the world.

Now, I stood, gaping at the arena: Madison Square Garden, located in Manhattan; on Seventh Avenue, between 31st and 33rd Streets. It was early in the morning and my bags were in the bus.

Ever since they had told me about the tour, I had already packed my things to go on tour and had been practicing everyday with my voice. Trying new stuff and working with writing more songs. Plus, Jace and I's relationship has gotten closer too; which I didn't mind at all.

"Close your mouth, you look like a fish," Jace commented and I closed my mouth but stared at the arena. It had a huge banner with Raphael, Jace, and me on it.

"I can't believe that I'm here," I said and tore my gaze away from it to stare at Jace.

"Well believe it, because it's going to be a crazy night," he said and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

_Nine o'clock_

I could hear the roar of the fans, and others, out there. So, yeah, I performed in front of LIVE TV and like, over one hundred people in the large gym at school, but this; this was way past my line. I was scared as hell. I was in a pair of white jeans and a white tank top with blue intricate designs on it.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice behind me and I turned around and saw Jace.

"No, I am not. I'm freaking out. This is more than the performance I played three weeks ago," I said, exasperated.

He clutched my arms and stepped closer to me, so I had to look up at him.

"You are going to be amazing out there. I know it, Raphael knows it, and even the fans may know it. Clary, just breathe," he suggested and I nodded. I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.

"Okay, I trust you," I told him and he pressed his lips to mine quickly and the lights went dim on stage. He cocked his head to the stage, signaling me to go onstage. I went on stage with the other performers and put my ear microphone on.

_This is my confessional_

_Seven seconds till I hit the ground,_

_But you saved my life_

_Now I feel indestructible_

_So protected when you're around,_

_Yeah, you saved my life_

The lights came on and everyone cheered for me.

_You make me; you make me feel so incredible_

_You and I, you and I feel so unbelievable_

_You're making, you're making so unenviable_

Then the lights went off again and the UV lights turned on, making everyone on stage was glowing in the dark.

We started to dance around and jumping.

_A million hearts, but you're the only one_

_You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark_

_I'm in your heart, you're the only one_

_You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark_

The regular lights came back on.

_This is my confessional_

_Seven seconds till I hit the ground_

_But you saved my life_

_Now I feel indestructible_

_So protected when you're around_

_Yeah, you saved my life_

_You make me; you make me feel so incredible_

_You and I, you and I feel so unbelievable_

_You're making, you're making so unenviable_

The UV lights came on again and I realized how much fun I was actually having right now. I felt alive.

_A million hearts, but you're the only one_

_You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark_

_I'm in your heart, you're the only one_

_You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark_

_This is my confessional_

_Seven seconds till I hit the ground_

_But you saved my life_

_Now I feel indestructible_

_So protected when you're around_

_Yeah, you saved my life_

_A million hearts, but you're the only one_

_You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark_

_I'm in your heart, you're the only one_

_You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark!_

_A million hearts, but you're the only one_

_You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark!_

_I'm in your heart, you're the only one_

_You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark_

The lights came back on and I was huffing for air and looking at the crowd.

"Thank you," I said and left the stage and Jace enveloped me in a bear hug.

"I am so proud of you! You were amazing," he said. I groaned.

"You sound like my mother," I said and he chuckled against my cheek.

"Whatever," he mumbled and started to kiss me slowly.

"Hey, hey; can you quit with the PDA," Raphael said, shielding his eyes from what was going on. Both Jace and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Shut up," I said to him and sighed.

"I'll see you later," Jace said and went on stage with Raphael, and every girl in that crowd had to scream.

I went into my dressing room and clutched at my ears; there was a ringing noise in my ears and it was totally painful. I shook it off and sat in my chair in front of my huge mirror. I put my chin on the palm of my hand and sighed.

Then, my phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello," I said into the phone and Isabelle's voice came from the other end.

"Hey, Clary; you sound tired," she said.

"Yeah, this may be my dream come true but it sure takes the energy out of me," I complained and she laughed.

"Well, that's show business," she said.

"Wait, I'm a singer, not an actor," I stated.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," she snapped.

"I'm sorry but thanks for trying to help, tell everyone I said hi," I said and she agreed and ended the call.

I looked in the mirror and I saw the girl, the new girl, in the mirror. She wasn't the girl back then; wimpy, weak, scared. Now, she was brave, courageous, outgoing.

I stood up and went near the side stage, where Jace was singing and the others were dancing.

I was staring so intently, that I didn't even notice that he was coming towards me.

"Earth to Clary," he said and I shook my head.

"Huh?"

He chuckled and put an arm around me.

"This is going to be a long night," he said and I smacked his chest.

* * *

Multiple songs went by fast and my energy was deteriorating.

"Oof," I said when I threw myself on the side couches on the bus. I was super tired, I just wanted to take a nap right now, but that wasn't going to happen if Raphael and Jace were on the bus. They both were wild animals, wanting to play pranks on one another and since there were only four of us on the bus, so I was more likely a target.

"Hey, why are you going to sleep so early, Red?" Jace's voice rang out.

"It's twelve and I want to sleep, meaning 'Leave me alone'," I said to him and my head plunged in a pillow; relishing at how soft it was.

"Not to us, we're used to this, so twelve means it's too early to go to sleep," Raphael said and threw a purple pillow at me.

"Hey," I said and got up angrily.

"Well, you guys may be used to it, but surely, I'm not. So, GOODNIGHT!" I yelled and went to the back where the beds were. I got in and closed the curtains. I looked up in the dark, empty space.

I cannot believe that this tour already got me stressed out. By the Angel, Raziel, help me, please?

* * *

I woke up to someone opening my curtain and shaking me awake.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"There's a little problem," Jace's voice said and I hopped down and he led me to the bus's front. There, I could see hundreds of screaming fans blocking the road and having signs for us.

"How are we going to get past?" I asked the bus driver, Hodge, shrugged.

"There could be another way," his voice was rough but soft. He tried to back up but they followed.

"This can't be good," Raphael comments.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, for making that so clear," Jace sarcastically said.

"Just trying to help," was all Raphael said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, getting worried. I remember in movies that fans would go crazy, loco over a celebrity and do anything to have them as theirs. This wasn't like any movie I've seen, ever.

"Call the police," Jace ordered to Hodge and he got out his phone and started to dial the number. Then the fans came up to the bus and started to try to come in but the doors wouldn't budge, so they started to shake the bus.

"Jace, I LOVE YOU!" a fan screamed and Jace smirked and knowing what he was going to say, I slapped him on his arm and he looked at me.

"Now's no the time for innuendos," I sneered at him.

"Police are on their way," Hodge called from his seat.

"Well, they better hurry," Raphael lay on the couch, seeming bored as ever. The bus swayed side to side and I was feeling dizzy. I sat down but ended up being thrown from my seat and the bus swayed harder.

"They're going to tip over the bus."

Then sirens came and the shaking ceased. I saw as the police started to take away the fans from the bus and the cops seemed unfazed by us.

A fan had actually tried to break the glass of the wide windows by shoving her shoulder against it and pounding it. They were so desperate to come in that I felt utterly sad for them.

A police officer knocked on the door and Hodge opened the door and he stepped in.

"How are you all doing, I hope you guys are okay," he said to us and we nodded.

"Problem's being solved and you can go freely," he said and stepped out of the bus and went back into his cop car.

"So how was this experience Clary?" Jace asked.

"What, are you saying this happened to you guys more than once?" I said, astounded and they nodded.

"My life is crazy," I muttered and walked away. But I always had a feeling that a fan could pop out any moment and do something; like, watch me sleep or get a stand of my hair and keep it as a souvenir or something like that. I was creeped out.

Seriously, how do they live their lives? I felt the bus move again and sleep fell upon me.

* * *

I heard a shuffling and a shifting. Then wait, came on my bunk and I opened my drowsy eyes.

"Hey, go back to sleep," Jace's soft voice said and he put an arm around me.

"Where are we?" I yawned.

"You'll figure it out when you wake up," he answered and kissed my forehead. I yawned and snuggled into, as comfortable as possible. It was silent, except for our breathing. I could feel Jace's eyes on me and I looked at him.

"Go to sleep," I told him and he gave a small smile.

"Okay," he whispered and pulled the blanket over us and tightened his grip in me. Not that I didn't mind or anything. I rested my head against his chest and I felt peaceful. I felt like I could do this forever with him.

I forgot about the tour, I forgot about what had happened, I forgotten about my songs, and forgotten about how tired I was this night.

And I had definitely forgotten about my performance at Madison Square Garden. Even if it was a big deal.

* * *

**HEEEEEYYYYYYY! SEQUEL, WOOHOO! So this isnt much but i promise that the later chapters will be better than this. So i think it's been more than a couple of days since i said i would post this and i blame it on my life and computer. So my DC trip is coming up, i have a book club battle, projects, etc... But overall i updated, see. SO, i learned the cup song! Happy, I'm trying new things, like doing it with three cups and with different cups. To be honest, it's easy to learn and you guys should try it, it only took me four minutes to learn it. So if i can do it, you can do it (I hope)**

**Disclaimers**

***Glowing by Nicki Williams.**


	2. Boston and the Duck

Clary POV

The bus drive felt like a million years had passed by, but I knew better than that; only about like, four hours passed by.

I was still in my bunk with Jace, who was still sleeping, playing with his soft hair. I looked in the darkness; I had woken up some time ago and decided to enjoy this little moment for a while till his ego woke up. I heard the bus screech to a stop and bounce back a bit and that woke Jace up.

"What…." He said groggily and I propped myself on one elbow.

"I think we're at our destination," I tell him and he thumps his head back on the pillow.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, this is what you get for staying up late and trying to play pranks on one another; doesn't feel good, does it, guy?" I asked him and he shook his head. I crawled over him and out of the bunk with a terrific mount. I walked to the main room on the bus and saw Raphael already awake. It was like he didn't sleep at all; maybe he was a vampire…

"Hey," I greet and he nods at me. I look out the window and look at the view. People and cars pass by; unaware of what or who was here. We were in Boston, Massachusetts. It was big and broad, and in traffic.

"It's going to take time to find the bay area," Hodge called out from his driver's seat.

We were going to perform on a bay tour. They had the stage arena set up at the New England Aquarium, where a crowd of fans would be. But we thought it would be fun to go on the Boston Duck Tours. Jace had protested against it while we were planning our arrangements for the tour.

"_No, I will not go on that Boston __**Duck **__Tours," Jace said stubbornly._

"_Why not, Jace; it could be fun," I told him but he just shrugged, I turned to Raphael._

"_Jace doesn't like ducks," he said simply and I nearly laughed._

"_No, I HATE them. Little cannibal bastards," he said._

"_Now, where did you ever hear of cannibal ducks in Boston?" I said, giggling at him._

"_My a lot of greats' grandfather; my father told me a story that he and his friend were at Hyde Park and those little feathered devils chased them because they had poultry pie with them and they hate them. But I don't like them because of that, it just comes to me naturally," Jace had explained._

A yawning, disheveled Jace came into the main body of the bus.

"Are we at the damn duck tour yet, I want to get that over with," he said and Raphael and I shook our heads.

"We're in traffic," I tell him and he flops on the couch. I hear a beeping noise and I look over at my laptop. It was open and a Skype call was going off. I walked over and answered it and guess who popped up; my friends and even Max was there.

"Hey," I said and put a lock behind my ear and sat on my knees.

"Hey, Clary; how's the tour going?" Maia asked me. Raphael and Jace came and sat beside me and waved at the screen.

"Hey, guys," Jace said.

"The tour is going fine right now except for the crazy fans."

"Hey, Clary; did you buy my souvenir yet?" Max yelled, his glasses askew.

"Not yet, buddy; I'm trying to find you the right gift," I said with a wink and his cheeks were a shade of bubblegum pink. I laughed softly at him and put my attention back to the others.

"How's school?" I asked.

"It's okay but without you, it's boring," Simon said. He looked different when I last saw him; he seemed to be paler and dressing differently.

"Are you okay, Simon? You look weird, did something happen that I didn't know about?" my inner snoop was crawling out.

"Isabelle just changed my wardrobe a bit and I got accepted to Manhattan School of Music last night," he said and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy!" I exclaimed to him. He was in band, Dichotomous Lemurs, or something like that; they always change their name. But he was an excellent bass player.

"Didn't know that someone like you could play," Jace commented and I dug my elbow in his ribs. He winced at the pain but I ignored him.

"I truly am happy for you," I said and he smiled.

* * *

We all talked for a long time; cracking jokes, bringing up memories, or just gossip. I liked it, a lot but I knew it would have to end at some point because I felt the bus pull over and we had arrived to our destination. I looked at them and gave a sad smile and said, "I have to go but we'll talk soon, pinky promise," I say and raise my pinky.

"Okay, have fun!" Magnus yelled and I ended the call. I sighed and shut my laptop

"We're here!" Hodge yelled and we boarded off the bus and looked around. It was a nice area, had a good view of the bay and some ducks were floating around.

I heard Jace mutter something and I looked back at him to see that he and a fine yellow duck glaring at each other; I just had to ask, "Jace, what are you doing?"

"Glaring at this feathered bastard," he said and the ducked made a noise of disapproval at him and Jace made a shooing gesture with his leg. The duck waddled back into the water but I had a feeling that it was coming back for Jace any moment now. I ignored the thought and saw a pudgy woman coming toward us.

"Aw, you must be the singers. I'm Amy the tour guide but since you guys are here , it makes my job easier," her voice was in a bored tone that would have made me go to sleep if she was a teacher at school.

"Okay, so we're just going to get our stuff," Raphael said, jutting his thumb at the bus.

"Whatever," she said and went in the vehicle that we would be in with the tourists.

"Well, she's a keeper," Jace said and walked off. I followed them and helped get the stuff. We took the microphones out and the music pad that would be playing the music loud enough for us to hear and sing to. I grabbed the disguises we were to put on and when I turned around, I saw the same duck that Jace was glaring at. It looked away and waddled over to where Jace was standing.

"Jace," I said.

"Hold on," he answered.

"But Jace -," I started but the ducked beat me to it. It gave a honk and startled Jace that he dropped his guitar case.

"Why you mother fu-."

"Jace, it's just a duck," I sighed and walked over to grab the case and give it to him. He glared at the duck and it glared back.

"You're so weird," I say and walked away from him.

"I see that the duck is back," Raphael said walking beside me.

"Yeah, I wonder what will happen and I know it won't be good."

Jace POV

I stared into its beady black eyes as it stared back.

"What do you want duck?" I asked him in my harshest voice. It just stared at me.

"What do you want, poultry pie. It's not good eating your own kind you know, you little bastard," I felt silly for talking to a duck that was small compared to me and weak. I could've snapped its little neck already but it was just a duck; an annoying, little, yellow duck. I growled at myself and walked away but it followed and charged at me on its orange, webbed feet and started to nib at my legs. At least I had jeans on but I could still feel it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked at it and tried to kick it away but it wouldn't budge. I walked backwards and tripped over myself and fell. I could tell that the duck was laughing as it waddled back into the water.

"Wow, the mighty Jace Herondale gets taken down by a little duck," I could hear Raphael's voice and I muttered ungrateful things.

Clary POV

It had been some hours now and it was time for the performance. It was in midday, the sun was bright and the breeze was cool. I had my sunglasses on and the hat Jace had given me when we were chased by the paparazzi.

We three got on the vehicle and hid our microphones and waited for the other passengers. Once they all boarded, Amy stood from where she was.

"Welcome everyone," she tried to put her tone in a cheerful way but failed completely, "I hope you enjoy this tour and have a great time." She put the vehicle in drive and I gave a thumbs up at Hodge, who was controlling the music pad. The music pounded through the air and the tourists were murmuring. I stood up and held the microphone to my lips.

(Clary__Raphael__**Jace)**

Hey I heard you were a wild one

Oooh

If I took you home

It'd be a home run

Show me how you do

I wanna shut down the club

With you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)

Oooh

_I like crazy, foolish, stupid_

_Party going wild, fist pumping music,_

_I might lose it_

_Blast to the roof, that how we does it _

_I don't care the night, she don't care we like_

_Almost dared the right vibe_

_Ready to get live, ain't no surprise_

_Take me so high, jumping nose dive_

_Surfing the crowd_

_Oooh_

_Said I gotta be the man_

_I'm the head of my band, mic check one two_

_Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose, lose_

_After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow_

_Gotta break loose cause that's the motto_

_Club shuts down, a hundred super models_

People were smiling as they started to recognize us and took pictures. I walked through the little aisle.

Hey I heard you were a wild one

Oooh

If I took you home

It'd be a home run

Show me how you do

I wanna shut down the club

With you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)

Oooh

**Party rocker, foot-show stopper**

**More Chambord**

**Number one, club popper**

**Got a hangover like too much vodka**

**Can't see me with ten binoculars**

**So cool**

**No doubt by the end of the night**

**Got the clothes coming off**

**Til I make that move**

**Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof**

**All black shades when the sun come through**

**Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes**

**Round up baby tilt the freaky show**

**What happens to that body, it's a private show**

**Stays right here, private show**

**I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain**

**Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne**

**My life, call my homie then we hit Spain**

**Do you busy with the bail, we get insane**

Hey I heard you were a wild one

Oooh

If I took you home

It'd be a home run

Show me how you do

I wanna shut down the club

With you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)

Oooh

We were making our way to the New England Aquariums but I didn't care right now. I looked into the crowd.

I am a wild one

Break me in

Saddle me up and let's begin

I am a wild one

Tame me now

Running with wolves

And I'm on the prowl

_**Show you another side of me**_

_**A side you would never thought you would see**_

_**Tear up that body**_

_**Dominate you 'til you've had enough**_

_**I hear you like**_

The wild stuff

Hey I heard you were a wild one

Oooh

If I took you home

It'd be a home run

Show me how you'll do

I wanna shut down the club

With you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)

Oooh

I am a wild one

Break me in

Saddle me up and let's begin

I am a wild one

Tame me now

Running with wolves

And I'm on the prowl...

I lowered the microphone and they clapped, we were halfway to the stage and the next song came on. We would be singing the first verse and the chorus here and the rest at the stage. Only Raphael and I were doing this, Jace sat to the side and winked at me.

(_Clary__**Raphael)**

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over, baby she's over_

_I decided to give you all of me_

_Baby come closer, baby come closer_

**Sexy senorita, I feel your aura**

**Jump out that new motor**

**Get in my flying saucer**

**I'll make you call me daddy**

**Even though you ain't my daughter**

**Baby I ain't talking books**

**When I say that I can take you across the borders**

**I'm young and free, I'm London G**

**I'm tongue in cheek**

**So baby give me some time to drink**

**Slow and steady for me**

**Go on like a jezzy for me**

**And say the words soon as you're ready for me**

I walked and sat on the edge of the vehicle, dangerous but worth it. We were almost there, just a few more miles and then we land.

_I'm ready for ya_

_Hit 'em all, switch it up_

_Put 'em on, zip it up_

_Let my perfume, soak into your sweater_

_Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better_

_No option for, you saying no_

_I run this game, just play a role_

_Follow my lead, what you waiting for?_

_Thought it over and decided tonight is your night_

Then we made land and I turned around on the edge and jumped off and walked to the stage a few feet away. People were cheering and I waved at them and put the microphone on its holder.

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over, baby she's over_

_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

_I decided to give you all of me_

_Baby come closer, baby come closer_

_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

Jace and Raphael quickly went to the back of the stage before fans could attack them.

_Nothing on, I strut around_

_I do it big, I shut it down_

_I wonder if you'll be able to handle me_

_Mental pictures, no cameras please_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

I picked the microphone out of the holder and walked along the edge of the stage.

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over, baby she's over_

_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

_I decided to give you all of me_

_Baby come closer, baby come closer_

_(I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_Yeah I hear you talking_

_Don't know who you trying to flatter_

_Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_I'm in control, but with you being a man,_

_You don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_So keep thinking you the man_

_Cause it's all part of my plan_

_I, I, I'Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'm ready for ya_

I stood in the center of the stage and sang the last of the song.

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over..._

They all clapped and I smiled.

"Hello, Boston!" I yelled and the rest of the night were blurs.

* * *

**Hey so I'm actually in a hurry and I am soo sorry Fofofiona, i had to put this up quickly but you're still my BETA don't be angry D: But overall i hope you like this. I'm going to be gone for the whole week. Washington DC! Then last week of school and then SUMMER. So yeah.**

**Disclaimers:  
**

**Wild Ones by Flo Rida ft. Sia**

**RIP by Rita Ora ft. Tinie Tempah**

**Sorry it took forever but its up here and hey, I have a BETA: fofofiona :D I know i have a lot of stories that need updating but i will start when summer comes :D**


	3. Plane Ride

**I'm back! Sorry it took forever but i had a little writers block and i had to rearrange my story chapters a bit. So here it is and thank you to my BETA fofofiona for editing and giving me stuff to correct. THANKS :D ENJOY**

* * *

Clary POV

After Boston we seemed to travel everywhere;Miami, New Orleans, Nashville, DC; we've just performed there and they took the energy out of me. But it was worth it because now we're going to the other side of the world!

I had my bag with me while I went inside the plane. We had first class tickets so I had to walk in the front and find a seat for me and Jace. I found them and put my bag in the compartment above and sat down with a sigh.

"Here," I turned my head and saw Jace with a hand clasping a cup extended to me. I took it gratefully.

"Thanks," I sighed and took a sip of the drink. _Ahhhh… coffee._

He sat down next to me and put an arm around my waist and an airline lady through a jealous look my way.

"Everyone please sit, we are about to take off. When the seatbelt light flashes on, put your seatbelt on and phones need to be off but you can turn them on when I announce it is safe to turn them on," the airline lady said through a speaker in the front.

"Everybody please have a seat and have a good plane trip," the pilot said through the speakers and the plane started to ascend.

"Finally, we have a break," Raphael said, who was sitting across from us.

"Yeah, I need to refuel," Jace said and then he jumped.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he looked behind his seat. I looked also and saw a little boy, about 7 years old, behind him and was kicking Jace's seat.

"Hey kid, can you please not kick my seat?" Jace asked politely. The boy kicked his seat again and Jace turned to the Dad.

"Can you tell your son to stop kicking my seat?"

"I'm not going to be in the middle of this," the Dad said and he put earmuffs on and started to sleep.

"Ha ha," the little boy stuck out his tongue and Jace glared. I shook my head and sat back in my seat.

"I'm just trying to be nice, kid. So, can you _please_ stop?" Jace asked the kid again.

"Let me think about it," the kid answered and then kicked Jace's seat once more.

"Why you little-," Jace started and I grabbed Jace by the sleeve and pulled him down into his seat.

"He is _just _a kid, Jace. Don't be mean; first a duck and now this," I told him jokinglyand he huffed in his seat.

"Whatever," Jace muttered and I smiled at him. I sighed and looked out the window and saw a bunch of clouds and the city underneath the plane. I felt a twang of sadness pitted in my stomach. I already miss my parents and friends and brother and I was going to be a long way from them. I remember the day before I left, my parents and Jonathan gave me a gift.

* * *

"_My little girl is growing up," Dad said and I smiled. We were in the living room watching a movie together._

"_We're going to miss you Clary," Mom said and came over to me and hugged me._

"_Well most of us," Jonathan said and Mom gave him a glare._

"_Kidding," he put his hands up to defend himself. I laughed at him and hugged her back. When she let go, Dad came over and hugged me too._

"_Try to call us whenever you get the chance, okay?" he asked me and I nodded._

"_Of course," I mumbled into his shirt. He let go and dug into his pocket and got out a box._

"_We bought you something, too," he opened the box and it was a ring, a beautiful ring._

"_It's the Morgenstern ring. Your mother found it and we all decided to give it to you to remember us. Jonathan even got it polished for you so it would look new," he explained to me and I put the ring on. It had a M in the middle of it and the rest of the ring had stars bordering the ring._

"_Thank you so much, it's beautiful," I started to cry and we went into a big hug. "You guys are the best."_

* * *

I played with the ring on my right index finger. I felt an arm around me and I turned to look at Jace. I smiled at him and leaned my head against his shoulder, feeling every jump that the little boy made when he kicked Jace's seat.

_Hours later_

I was reading a book when Jace stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him andas he stretched a bit.

"Bathroom," he answered and left. Raphael was sleeping in his seat; well, mostly everyone was. I continued reading.

"Hey, aren't you Clary?" I heard a voice and I looked up and saw a teenage boy about Jace's age with dark hair and eyes.

"Um, yes; can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I bothered you**,** but I saw you and I just wanted to say that you're an amazing artist," he complimented me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said and he extended a hand.

"I'm Sebastian Verlac by the way," he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Sebastian," I said to him and shook his hand.

"So, where is the Golden God?" he asked and I pointed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked. The plane was taking everyone to the UK but others had to make moreconnecting flights.

"I'm actually going to London to visit some friends there; what about you?" he leaned against the seats that were in front of me.

"I'm actually going to England but I'm going to London to perform in a few days," I answered to him and put my book away in my bag.

"Really, I can't wait to see you there," he gave a grin and I blushed. His eyes scanned my face and then down and back up. I blushed even more.

"You're very pretty," he said softly.

"Thanks, and you're not bad yourself," I complimented and his grin came into a smirk.

"We should hand out when you get into London; I can show you around."

"I would absolutely -," I started but then someone cut my sentence.

"Will not go with you, Clary is quite busy," Jace said, somewhat finishing my sentence.

"Jace, this is Sebastian," I said and Sebastian extended his hand but Jace didn't take the offer.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later," Sebastian left and Jace sat back down and glared at me and I scowled back.

"What was that," he hissed at me.

"What was what?"

"He was flirting with you and you were flirting back. In case you forgotten Clary, I'm your _boyfriend_," he growled.

"We were not flirting. We were just talking. By the Angel, Jace are you jealous?" I asked with a surprise look on my face.

He sighed angrily.

"Of course I am, he was flirting with you, my _girlfriend_!" he exclaimed. "If I hadn't come earlier, then maybe you two would have gone on a date!"

"So basically, you're saying that you don't trust me," I stated.

"I do trust you, but not when you're flirting with other guys!"

"Jace, if you say it like that, it means that you don't trust me. Raphael's a guy and I talk with him. Even Jordan, Simon, Alec, and Magnus but we _talk_!" I yelled at him, attracting some bystanders. I was at my boiling point and Jace knew it but he wasn't going to give up; like usual.

"But I know them, that guy is different; I don't know him and thereforeI can't trust him around you, Clary," Jace argued.

"Ugh, why do have to be like this?"

"Because I have to protect you from guys like him; you're with me, Clary. If you don't want to listen to me then go ahead and date that bastard!"

"So you want to break up with me, then?" I said, my voice wavering unsteadily a bit.

"Clary, I didn't mean it like that," Jace sighed.

"Oh, I think you did mean it like that," I said and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a drink, its implied I'm going to be as far from you as possible,"I snarled at him and left, my heart breaking a bitstruggling not to cry.

Jace POV

When I saw him with her I felt my blood boil. So I try to confront her and then we break up someway and I just stare at her as she leaves. What she said to me breaks my heart but I knew I hurt her. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn my head and saw the kid.

"What," I growled.

"Was that you're girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah," well she didn't say that we had to break up, she just declared it but she didn't say the words; so she still is my girlfriend.

"She's pretty hot," he said and I stared at him. Then, I put my palm on his face and pushed him back into his seat. I saw Clary coming back with a coffee but she didn't sit back next to me, she sat next to Raphael. I looked at her and she just gave me a confused look. I grumbled in my seat.

_Some more hours later.._

The sky was already dark and everyone was sleeping except me. I looked out the window and saw bright lights of cities underneath and shining stars above. I could see the reflection behind me towards Raphael and Clary. Clary stood up and I turned my head to see where she was going: the bathroom. I stood up and followed her before she could close the door.

I put my foot between the door and I went inside and closed the door. She turned around and saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Clary, I'm sorry," ignoring her question, I apologized.

"Save it," she said and tried to get pass me but I got in the way and grabbed her shoulders.

"Clary, please, just hear me out. I was jealous, of course but it's because you're my girl. I don't want to lose you with some other guy and I know that you're going to say that you two weren't flirting but I just want to protect you and I don't like seeing you talking to guys that you don't know," I explained and she looked at the ground.

"Jace, it's sweet that you want to protect me but I can take care of myself. And I would never flirt with another guy because I love you Jace," she whispered to me and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, okay. Do you forgive me?" I asked her and she nodded. She put her arms around me and I hugged her back, enjoying the feeling on how we fit perfectly together.

Clary POV

When he was apologizing to me, I could feel my heart beat faster. When I told him that I would never flirt with another guy I felt a lump in my throat. I wasn't flirting with Sebastian, was I? I shook it away and now we were hugging. I breathed in his scent deeply and smiled.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back at him and went up on my tip toes and kissed him softly. He kissed back and crushed me to him; wrapping his arms around my small waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. He picked me up and spun so he was sitting on the toilet seat with me straddling him. He moved down to my neck and I gasped at the feeling and for air. I moved his lips back to mine and kissed him fiercely. I could feel every muscle tense under my fingertips.

It all felt so perfect till the plane tilted and we were shifted and Jace had to throw an arm to the sink to support us. He looked up at me and I stared back.

"We should get back," I whispered and he nodded. We quietly made our way back to our seats and I saw Sebastian looking at me and winked. I looked down and sat in my seat, leaning into Jace and slowly falling into a deep, relaxing sleep.

* * *

**So, had did you like it? Thank you to my wonderful BETA again, loveeee you! But I hope you guys like this and review for it and i will update more frequently, so starting Monday, I may update twice in a week. So, lets see how that goes. Until Monday... BYEEEEEE 3**


	4. Meet The Cousin

Clary POV

When we left the plane and entered the airport; the air was chilly but not cold. We waited to get our bags and then we walked out of the airport to find a limo outside waiting for us.

"No way," I muttered and I felt Jace put his arm around me.

"Never rode in a limo before, Clary?" he asked and I shook my head. He smiled down at me and we walked up to the limo and entered it. The limo was black and long and inside there were seats on both sides, and boy it was comfy. I slid in the seats and looked out the window. I could see pedestrians walking through the streets and tourists pointing out city sites_. Wait…._ I thought. Where are we? I knew we were in England but what city? "Where are we?" I asked.

"Southampton," the driver answered. I turned to look at him. He was about Jace's age, maybe a year or two older, and he looked vaguely like Alec. His black hair disheveled on his head and his piercing blue eyes a bit darker than Alec's.

"Clary, this is William Herondale. He'll be driving us around the UK till we leave," Jace said and my eyebrows quickly rose. _Herondale…_

"He has the same last name as you," I stated at Jace and William. I could see both boys smirking and a faint smile on Raphael's lips. "I'm his cousin. The great Will Herondale at your service," Will said. _Great, I already have one egoistic boy, I don't need another._

"Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin?" I asked Jace.

"Not worth mentioning," Jace answered and I heard a scoff from Will. Both boys had a glint in their eyes, a glint I was familiar with. "I'm always worth mentioning; especially when a pretty girl is here." William stated. I flushed at the comment.

"You have a girlfriend remember. What's her name? Tess…" Jace gave a little glare at his cousin.

"Tessa," Will said, "and what is your name?" the question was directed to me. So Jace didn't mention me to his cousin… nice. "Clary," I told him and he extended his hand and I shook it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Clary," his accent was strong but had a hint of something else in it. Oh well, I'll ask him later. Jace entwined his hand with mine and gave a squeeze.

"Here we go," Will exclaimed from the driver's seat. We took off. I looked at the time, 9:00 a.m. It was still a bit early but at least it gave me to sightseeing the city a bit. I looked at Jace and saw that he staring at the ring on his left hand, the hand that was entwined with my own. "Were you ever going to tell me about Will?" I asked him and he looked up, a bit startled. He took his time answering; it looked like he was deciding something in his head. I waited. "Eventually, I would have to."

"Okay, so you have a family in England," I said, trying to understand a bit more and he nodded. Hmm, I never knew that Jace would have family in England and all, he didn't look like he had any but I can't judge that. Even the Lightwoods have family in London.

We went through twisting streets and I saw many sights that were fascinating. Will had explained and named the sights that we passed.

"That's The Cenotaph: It's commemorated for those who died in the First World War. There's a stone sarcophagus that tops that platform on which draped is a recumbent effigy of a dead soldier. Edwin Lutyens was the one who designed this," he had explained and I looked in awe at the monument. We passed by more buildings ad ancient sights but we reached London way too soon for my liking.

We practiced the songs we were doing, played some ISPY with the city till we stopped when Will had commented that it was a bit childish playing it, and other stuff; overall it was a pleasant ride.

We all piled out of the limo and I saw the tour bus again but it was different. A London Tour Bus, I wondered what had happened to the other one and where Hodge was? Seeing the confused look on my face, Raphael explained, "Hodge will be meeting us when we go to Europe, so Will will be our temporary driver." I nodded and stretched out my limbs.

"How long was the ride?" I picked up my bags and carried them to the bus. "Approximately an hour and forty-one minutes," Will yelled from the limo, "I'll be back; I'm going to drive this back." I watched as he drove down a road and then turn into a building and disappeared; he reappeared some minutes later, jogging back to us. "Rental limo," I jumped as Jace whispered in my ear. It was an hour and forty-one minutes? It felt so much longer but I was snapped back to reality when Jace grabbed me so we could put our stuff up. Once I put my stuff into the bunk, I was pushed against the wall and in front of me was Jace.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed voice; a little shaken from the surprise of it. He looked down at me, his eyes turning dark. Every time they darken it was either he was angry or when we were making out. "It's been a long time since we had some alone time," his voice was husky and his eyes were full of lust. I could feel my breath hitch up. Every time I was with Jace like this, I felt like I was going to drown in him. He was everything to me; he always knew what could make me happy. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world when I was walking publicly with him. It made me forget everything bad that had happen.

"What about what had happened on the plane? It's only been a couple of hours."

"Too long for me," and then he kissed me with so much passion that I almost fell, if only he didn't have his arms wrapped around me. I tangled my hands into his silky golden hair; reveling of how soft it was. I could feel his hands travel around too and I moaned at the touch. To be honest, I had only kissed three guys in my life. My first kiss was with Simon. Before we met the Lightwoods, we were eleven. We decided to try it out and I shared my first innocent kiss. The second time was with Alec when he asked me to because he didn't know if any kind of girl was his type. That was when he confirmed that he was gay. The third was Jace. That day on that building with our ICEE's and the big fan; I would always treasure that day. I was snapped out of thought when I felt his hands on the bare skin of my waist; my shirt had ridden up and had showed the piece of pale flesh. My hands traveled under his shirt on his back, feeling the muscles contract at my touch. Everything was perfect until –

"_Dios_, my eyes," it was Raphael's voice. I retracted my hands away from Jace and hurriedly pulled my shirt down; I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Then Will came in and saw the scene and smirked.

"Always have to ruin everything," I heard Jace mutter and he stalked out the room with me in his grip. We sat on the red leather couches and I cuddled into him. The other two came in and had smirks and signs of laughter plastered on their faces; I heard a grumble from Jace. I couldn't help but smile.

"We should get going before it gets late," Will made his way to the wheel and started up the bus and started to drive. We were going to the Wembley Arena. I had never heard of it before but I had heard of the Wembley stadium that was right next to the arena. I couldn't wait to see it.

The drive was peaceful. Raphael was taking a nap now and I looked out the windows while Jace took a nap. London was beautiful. So many marvelous things I saw passed by; I even got to see Big Ben from a distance. I looked away from the window. I decided to go talk to Will; I gently removed Jace's arm around me and walked silently to Will.

"Hey," I greeted him and leaned against a railing.

"Hallo," I loved his accent; it felt one of a kind.

"So, I was wondering, were you born here?" I asked him. He shook his head; his eyes looked at me for a bit till he looked back at the road. "No, I was born in Wales. Moved here when I was twelve, I ran away from home," he told me, his voice was low.

"Why," I couldn't help saying it. I wanted to know why he ran away. He didn't answer for a while and it made me worry that I took it too far; that I shouldn't have asked him about something personal. "My older sister, her name was Ella. She died because of me." I gasped.

"My family lived on a plain of land that was near some wood areas. One night, something was terrorizing the house and my parents went to go look and told us to stay in the house and not open any doors. I was in the kitchen when Ella told me to go to my room, but I wouldn't listen. Then, something made a noise at the door and I thought it was parents, but when I opened it, it was a beast. It attacked me and then Ella came and it attacked her. My parents shooed it away, I didn't know what it was. My parents assured me that it was a wolf. The next day Ella died from her injuries and it was my fault that that demon killed her."

"Will, don't blame that on yourself, you made a mistake-,"

"A mistake that killed my sister," I could hear the self-hatred in his voice and I pitied him. "You were just a kid," I said, "if it was vice versa it would've ended the same way. She was protecting you, but I know that if she were still alive, it would not have been best to run away," I said and I heard him sigh and the bus stopped at a stop light.

"If I go back, what would happen? My parents hate me for what happened and that afterwards I ran away. I haven't talked to them or seen them since." I looked at him in disbelief.

"They would cry and hug you and kiss you because it's been a long time since. They have to be worried and scared and I know they miss you dearly. They won't hate you, they would understand why you ran away," I said to him and the bus started to move again.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a people person."

"Thanks Clary," I just smile at him. Maybe I should be a therapist. I'm good at talking to people and I can help with relationships or fix some kind of pro-…. Wait, what am I talking about? I shook my head vengefully.

"So where _do _you live?" I asked him, wondering.

"I live in an Institute with some friends," I saw a faint smile on Will's lips; "It's where I met Tessa. We had a rough relationship with my best friend because he was in love with her too. But we fixed everything out."

"Will I see her anytime?" I wondered what she looked like because Will had a star struck look on his face whenever he said her name.

"Yeah, she's going to meet us at the arena. She's really excited to see all of you," he explained to me and took a turn.

"Well, I'll see you later, Will," I said and he smiled at me and nodded. I went back to where Jace was and saw that he was awake.

"Where were you?" he asked me and put his arm around me again and I took in a deep breath. "I was talking with Will. I didn't know that he had a mournful life when he was a kid," I told him.

"Well, everyone has a rough moment in their lives, whether they deny it or not," Jace said. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat; steady yet strong. I was lulled to sleep in Jace's warm embrace.

* * *

**Please don't be mad at me. DX I know i said that i would update Monday and i promised it; i really should stop making promises that i can't do, but i think i may be updating whenever i can get the chance. So i think i have a plan. Write this on Friday, sent it to my Beta and wait for it to come back!**

**Thank you to my WONDERFUL BETA fofofiona :D UR THE BEST!**

**Plus, go check out my other story Camp Wars :D**

**Review... please... it doesn't have to be long... it could be one word... or a smiley face... just something... XD**


	5. Two Worlds Collide

Jace POV

"Wake up, Americans!" a voice woke me up from my sleep and I mumbled disgraceful things. Clary was leaning against me, waking up groggily from her sleep. I felt someone shake me harshly and I groaned but woke up. Will was in front of me, his deep, violet blue eyes full of amusement. "Wake up, we're here," he said in a calm voice.

I gently shook Clary awake and she woke up with a yawn that, in my opinion, was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I looked out the window and saw a white building with clear panels and structures, in front of it was an oval fountain that was spraying up gushes of water. I stood up and stretched my limbs with Clary following in suit.

I looked over at Raphael, his hair was wet; I could swear this guy never sleeps much. I suspect he is a real life vampire. _But vampires can't walk in sunlight you douche._ I was so in thought I didn't hear Clary speaking to me till she touched my arm with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked me and I nodded my head with a smile.

"WILL!" a girl's voice yelled from outside, and we looked out the window to see a girl jumping into Will's arms, and holding onto him like her life depended on it. The two pulled back and Will dove in for a kiss. We pulled back from the window to give them some privacy. We all stood in silence till we heard footsteps thumping into the bus. We looked up and saw the two coming in with big smiles on their face.

"Americans, Tessa. Tessa, Americans," Will introduced and she gave a look at Will but quickly moved her eyes to us. She was tall, with wavy brown hair, and grey eyes.

"Hi," she said while extending her hand to Clary first. Clary took Tessa's hand with a kind smile. Then Tessa moved on and did the same to Raphael and when she came to me, she had a light smirk.

"You must be Jace," she said, and I gave her a smile. "I heard many stories of you. But you don't look like what I thought you did, with Will's description of you." I looked at her in surprise. The only thing I knew about Tessa was that she lived here, was Will's girlfriend, and that her name was Tessa. But how could she not know who I was?

Will put his arm around her waist and looked at me, "Tessa doesn't necessarily use the internet. She uses her time reading books." _That makes sense._

"How about we go inside the arena?" Raphael suggested after a long period of silence. We agreed and started to get off the bus. I put my hand into Clary's and gave it a squeeze. We all walked towards the building. It was quite big and amazing to look at.

"Wait till it is night time, the place will look spectacular!" a voice rang. I turned to see a man in a wheel chair with a surprising pile of bright red hair on his head and a tiny woman pushing him. She had long brown hair and may have been his wife. They came closer and closer to us and stopped a few feet from us. "What are you two doing here? It is a bit early." Will addressed them.

"Tessa told us about your cousin and his friends coming; we couldn't let that opportunity pass," the small woman said to Will with a small scowl. She may have been a grown woman, but she was about Clary's height. I looked over to Will, who was talking to Tessa and arguing with her. "I'm Charlotte and this is my husband, Henry," the woman introduced. We introduced one another and talked for a bit. Then Tessa and Will came back. Tessa was flushed a very angry red.

"Clary would you like me to show you around?" she asked.

"Um, sure," Clary answered; Tessa took Clary gently by the arm and dragged her away. I looked at Will, who was a bit pale faced and in shock.

"Dude, what did you do to piss her off?" was the only thing that was on my mind and had to say it to him.

Clary POV

She walked a bit ahead of me, fuming from whatever happened. I just followed with an awkward silence. She slowed her pace down a bit and then sighed. "I'm sorry," she apologized to me.

"Don't apologize, whatever happened I think I can understand," I reassured her.

"But it is not fair for you. Sometimes being with Will is difficult. Sometime he's afraid to let me or anybody in at times."

"Because of what happened to Ella," I told her and she looked at me with big grey eyes. A look of disbelief crossed her face and a mixture of surprise. "You know what happened?"

"He told me on the way to the Arena."

Tessa sighed and looked up into the cloud covered sky. "Sometimes I worry that he is going to shut me out completely," she gave a small laugh, "I didn't even know that he had a cousin till some weeks ago."

I scoffed, "I didn't know that he had a cousin till I met him today." Tessa gave a small laugh and smiled.

"C'mon, let's start the tour then," she grabbed my arm and ran in a random direction, laughing all the way.

* * *

I saw Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, and so many other places. We were laughing and telling stories of our boyfriends. We walked back to the Arena. We had been gone for about two hours and then sun was lowering slowly.

"Where have you been?" it was Will's voice.

"We were sightseeing," Tessa told him, not making eye contact with him. I could see the clench in Will's jaw; he was clearly upset but protective at the same time. My eyes kept snapping to the both of them. "Um, do you two want to talk because I can go find Jace and you know…" I trailed off not knowing what to do.

"It's fine, we should get inside; I don't want you to be snarled at either," Tessa said fiercely and walked in the arena. During our tour, she never mentioned what they argued about.

"What happened?" I asked her and she gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Sometimes Will can get over protective. Do you know why Henry cannot walk?" she asked me and I shook my head, "Car crash and Will was the one who was driving." She raised her palm and I saw a scar running across, "I got this after my argument with Will, he found out a few days after it happened. He keeps blaming himself, but they were just accidents. He can't get over them. Sometimes he makes Henry stay in the Institute when he tries to leave."

"He's paranoid that he might get someone else hurt. You can't blame him for that; he already blames himself for his sister's death. Just try to compromise with him and I think he'll understand," I suggested to her and she nodded to me.

"So, are you nervous for tonight?" she asked me. I looked around. There were hundreds and hundreds of seats everywhere. A lot of people coming; more than the crowd in Boston. I gave a tiny nod.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, I can assure you that, Clary." We walked to the back of the stage and saw that people were getting everything ready for tonight. Lifting lights up to the ceiling and controlling the lights and the effects. I found Jace with Raphael, as usual, bumping him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Clary. I'm going to talk to Will," Tessa said and I gave her a hug for confidence and she left. I walked over to the rowdy boys and sat on a speaker.

"You're back. How's London?" Jace asked me.

"It was fun. You guys should go look around yourself after the performance," I said to them.

"Well, let's go practice," Jace grabbed me around my waist and lifted me off the speaker, giving me a quick kiss when he let go; making me flush.

Tessa POV

I found Will leaning against the building, looking at the ground. I didn't like seeing Will upset, it broke my heart. I walked over to him and patted him on his arm. He looked at me with wide eyes then they were blank, no emotion came through; he covered himself up. I got angry.

"Stop," I said to him a bit harshly.

"Stop what?" he asked me.

"Stop covering up from me, from everybody," I told him. Then his wall broke and I saw every feeling that was on his face.

"I'm sorry, I…" he let his sentence trail and he looked away. I stood in front of him and put my hands on his face and lifted it up to mine.

"I know you don't mean to. Will, you don't need to be too protective. Henry needs to go outside at times that he needs to. Sometimes I need to be alone at times and I don't need you to watch my every move. Will, you need to relax," I assured him and he took in a small breath and let it out slowly.

"I know, I don't want any of you to get hurt," he said lowly. I smiled at him.

"I understand, but just don't be over protective," I said and he smiled and nodded. I pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against him, ignoring all the stares that people shot at us.

Clary POV

Everything went by in a blur. The sun was on the horizon and people were starting to pile in the Arena. People were sitting everywhere. Rows upon rows of people. I looked away quickly,

"Miss, your clothes are in the dressing room," a girl said to me and I nodded. I walked to the dressing room and pulled on the clothes: black leather pants, a blue blouse, and black heels. I groaned. I hated heels but I put them on anyway. At least they made me a bit taller.

I walked over to the stands to get my microphone. Jace and Raphael had already gotten theirs but I didn't see them since rehearsals were over. _Oh well_, I thought and went over to the sidelines of the stage. I peeked out once more and saw that almost all the seats were filled with people who were anticipated seeing the concert. The same girl that had informed me on my clothes came over and handed me a black guitar. She plugged it in the speaker and nodded for me to go on stage.

Everyone stood up cheered and I was scared for the people in the balcony seats because they were leaning over the rails and I thought they would fall. I shook my thoughts away and waved to everyone and stood in front of a microphone stand and put the microphone on it.

"Hey," I said to them and they yelled and hollered, "Are you ready?" They cheered so loudly, I couldn't hear the drummer clap his drumsticks together and then started. I strummed along to the music and looked back at the crowd.

_She was given the world_

_So much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone to show her,_

_Who she could be._

_And she tried to survive_

_Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine._

_You had your fears, I was fine._

_You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_La dee da dee da_

The music played loudly, but not much loud as the crowd. They reached their hands out, as if to touch me, some raising their arms and swaying to the music.

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away._

_She was given a role, never knew just when to play._

_And she tried to survive_

_Living her life on her own_

_Always afraid of the throne_

_But you've given me strength to find home._

_You had your dreams, I had mine._

_You had your fears, I was fine._

_You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

I looked into the crowd and spotted two people that I recognized. The little boy that had bothered Jace on the plane and Sebastian. His eyes locked with mine and he gave a grin and a wink. I adverted my eyes and trained them on the neck of the guitar.

_She was scared_

_Unprepared._

_Lost in the dark._

_Falling Apart,_

_I can survive,_

_With you by my side._

_We're gonna be alright._

_This is what happens when two worlds collide._

The music soothed out to only my guitar and someone else's. It played for a while then everything was loud.

_You had your dreams, I had mine._

_You had your fears, I was fine._

_You show me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_La dee da dee da_

_You had your dreams, I had mine._

_You had your fears, I was fine._

_You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_When two different worlds collide._

The music died and everyone clapped. I smiled and waved while I left. I handed my guitar to the girl and let out a shaky breath. Sebastian was in the crowd, this could be bad. If Jace finds him, who knows what he would do. But Sebastian didn't do anything. _If I just avoid Sebastian, than everything will be okay… Oh dear God, please let it be okay._

"Are you okay? You looked stressed out," I turned and saw Jace. He had an eyebrow up in question.

"Oh, yeah, I just had some nerves," I lied and it looked like he didn't believe me.

"Okay," he said slowly and I gave him a weak smile. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked me and I nodded in his embrace.

"I know," I whispered and hugged him back.

"This is adorable and all, but we really need to get on, Jace," Jace let go of me and gave me a wink and left with Raphael. I could hear the crowd screaming at them, of course. I turned my ring over and over, distracted.

"She's over there," I heard someone say and I turned around. I suddenly wished that I hadn't. The person that was walking over had a VIP pass around his neck, and his dark eyes had a glint in them.

"Hey," he said to me with a grin.

"Hey, Sebastian."

* * *

**HELLO! So here it is, the new chapter. So, Sebastian... he's back and the little boy, which you will know his name in the next chapter.. or.. so... BUT overall, i hope you enjoy this. Also, thank you to my lovely BETA Fofofiona ;D**

**Has anybody heard about Booktube-A-Thon? Well if you haven't you can go see Christine's video on the youtube (Booktube-A-Thon READS) that is what it is called for her video. I'm participating but i don't know when i can update. I have to read 300 pages a day. I need to stay committed! So yeah... It starts July 15 to july 21. One whole week! I'll survive though.. i hope. So you can join too if you like. If i update whenever that week, i'll update with the Booktube-A-Thon :D**

**Disclaimer:**

***Two Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato **


	6. Blackfriars Wine Bar

Clary POV

I stared into his dark eyes trying my best not to hyperventilate. I had no words for him.

"You were great out there," he said after a while.

"Um, thanks," I said weakly and looked away, trying to find a way to get out of this conversation. He must have noticed, because he gave an innocent look.

"I'm sorry, should I not be here?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

_Yes_. "No, you can be here but aren't you missing out on the concert? You wouldn't want to miss it," I said to him, attempting to get him to leave.

"I know but I was just interested in seeing you perform," _Damn it!_

"So…" I trailed off. He looked at me intently, his eyes darkening more than they already were. I felt a bit uncomfortable and fidgeted with the ruffles on my blouse. I couldn't look into his eyes right now or else something might happen.

"You want me to take you around London?" he asked me after a long period of silence.

"Oh, my friend Tessa already took me on one when I arrived here. Sorry." I added quickly. He looked a bit disappointed, but then his eyes lit up.

"What about Jace and Raphael," he pointed out; I shook my head.

"Then we can all go. I hope he doesn't mind." _He sure is going to mind that you are going to take us on a tour. Jace really doesn't like you._

"Oh, yay…" I said and then the crowd screamed up into a cheer and Jace and Raphael came from the stage. Jace saw Sebastian and his eyes got hard. I could see the anger in them and I had to bite back a whimper. Sebastian, on the other hand, looked calm and waved at the two boys.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked harshly and stood next to me.

Sebastian held up his VIP pass up, "Just came to visit you guys."

"Um… Clary, I think it's time for us to come on," Raphael interrupted. _Thank you!_ I wanted to hug Raphael so badly but I had to keep calm. I followed Raphael to get what I needed and walked to the stage; the crowd and uproar.

(_Clary__**Raphael)**

**What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.**

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

I smiled at Raphael when he went to the front edge of the stage and touched the hands of the screaming fans. Most were overreacting that they had their hands touched.

**Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour**

**Do my singing in the shower**

**Picking petals off the flowers like**

**Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)**

**I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)**

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

I took the microphone from its stand and walked around the stage, waving at fans and what not.

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_The way you love me_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain't a question (q-question)_

_'Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_The way I love you_

I walked up the stage and touched their hands too and they screamed at my touch. I had to stop myself from flinching at how high and loud their screams were but I continued on.

**Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine**

**I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**

**You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time**

**Said your bed be feeling lonely,**

**So you're sleeping in mine.**

**Come here, watch a movie with me,**

"**American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,**

**Just come and move closer to me**

**I got some feelings for you,**

**I'm not gonna get bored of**

**But baby you're an adventure**

**So let me come and explore you**

Raphael spun and threw his hand that held his microphone up in the air and stood in a spot and smiled at me to finish.

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it_

_The way I love you._

I finished and the crowd went up in frenzy and we both left the stage. I looked and saw that Jace was saying something low to Sebastian and Sebastian had a troubled look on his face and then turned and walked away. I walked over to Jace with a look.

"What did you say to him?" I questioned.

"Just something that will keep him away from you," he muttered.

"Jace, he's just being nice. Even if he isn't one of your favorite people in the world," I crossed my arms. Yeah, Sebastian made me a bit uncomfortable but he was being nice to me when we first met and all, so I had the right to defend him.

"Clary, I just don't want you near him, there's something about him that I don't like," he looked at the exit where Sebastian had left.

"The nerve of you," I muttered and went back to find Sebastian. I didn't care if Sebastian was a bit creepy, since I just met him, but he was a sweet guy.

Jace POV

_Jeez, why does she have to be as stubborn as me?_ I watched as Clary left to find Sebastian, which made my blood boil, and then I couldn't see her anymore. Why did she care for him anyway? They just met and I knew there was something up with this guy. He was hiding something, waiting for something. I didn't know what but I had a feeling he was up to something.

When Clary had left Sebastian and me alone, I started to ask questions about him but his answers were all innocent but like he was playing it up. I told him not to speak to Clary anymore and that if I see him doing anything with Clary that I would hunt him down till I seek my revenge on him. Clary was my world and to see her talking to a conniving snob like him made me jealous all the way. He just dismissed me as if I was being a bit over protective and was paranoid. He did not just call me paranoid. Jace Herondale is _not_ paranoid. But then Clary showed up when I was ranting to Sebastian and he left and she was mad at me.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. I sighed out; waiting for the concert to be over already. I just wanted to lie down in my little bunk and sleep but I knew this was going to be a long night.

Clary POV

I had a bit of trouble finding Sebastian, seeing that he was fast at being out of someone's sight but I found him outside, leaning against the glowing wall. The lights highlighted his hair into blues and purples. He was looking out at the oval fountain with its waters spurting up high in the air with the light shining through them. I walked over to him and he turned his head to look at me in surprise. He obviously was not expecting me to come after him.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for Jace. He can be… over protective at times but I'm sure it's nothing personal," I said to him knowing that it was personal and that it was not going to be okay.

"It's fine. I get it. He doesn't want my gratitude and kindness and I get it. I won't bother any of you anymore," he said sounding so innocent. I saw nothing wrong with him unlike whatever Jace saw. He was an innocent teenage boy that was being nice and all. I leaned against the wall next to him.

"I don't see how Jace can see you as a threat when you're one of the nicest guys I've ever met in my life. I think it's just boy instincts," I said mostly to myself and then I heard him chuckle softly. I turned to look at him with a confused expression on my face. He stopped chuckling but still had that smile on his face.

"Boy instincts, I never heard that before but I understand what Jace is going through. If I were in his shoes, I would be the same way," he told me, "And thank you for the flattery."

He checked the watch on his wrist.

"It's almost time for me to leave," he said in a soft voice.

"Why."

"My uncle owns a bar and I have to work there when I'm here. He needs the help," he answered. Sebastian didn't look like a person who worked as a bartender and all but looks could fool a person easily.

"You should come to the bar. My uncle would like to meet you and the others," his eyes twinkled with hope and I nodded.

"Sure, where is it?" I asked.

"Blackfriars Wine Bar, 80 Blackfriars Rd," he told me. I looked at the sight in front of the Arena. It was night time and the night was a dark blue color than black. So different than New York.

"I should go back inside," I said and he nodded; watching me leave.

* * *

When I walked up the stairs to the back stage, Jace immediately pounced on me with questions which I ignored gleefully.

"Clary," he said._ Ignore._

"Clarissa Morgenstern," he said sternly and I knew if someone said your full name, you're in trouble. So, I turned around dramatically and sighed. He gave me a cold stare and walked up to me, making me look up at him. _Curse my height. _But I stood my ground with my arms crossed; ready for whatever argument we were going to have.

"What did you and Sebastian talk about?"

"I apologized for what happened between you two, said how nice a guy he is, and that we're going to meet his uncle at a bar," he gaped when I said bar.

"Clary, why are we going to a bar?" he asked me.

"Jace, I think you owe him for one since you're being a douche to him and his uncle would like to meet us. If not for him, do it for me. Please," I begged him. I just needed normalcy for a day than all the fans, and songs, and what not. Whatever I did broke him, and he nodded. I smiled and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you owe me for this okay," he said and I shrugged at him.

The night went by and the concert ended with one last uproar from the crowd.

Now, I was leaning against Jace while he held me by my waist, making sure that I wasn't going to fall at any moment. I was tired but we were supposed to meet Sebastian's uncle.

"Clary," Tessa's voice rang out and I turned in Jace's hold and smiled at the grey eyed girl.

"You were amazing and as were you two boys. You all are very talented," she complimented. Whatever this girl had; she definitely had a big heart. Will was on her right with his arm around her shoulders; smiling ruefully at his cousin.

"Amazing indeed but there were times that I imagined that you were a girl since your voice his high pitched," he said to Jace and he scowled at Will.

"I do not sound like a girl," he growled and Will shrugged momentarily. I shook my head as the boys talked and took Tessa from Will's arms.

"Hey, do you know where Blackfriars Wine Bar is?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, a lovely restaurant but why are you going there," she asked. Restaurant… feels like a British T.G.I. Fridays.

"A friend wanted us to meet his uncle," I answered and she nodded.

"Okay, shall we go then?"

"We shall."

* * *

We took the tour bus and waited patiently till we reached the place. We piled out and saw the ebony sign with the name on it. It looked small on the outside but when we entered it was big. People were eating and laughing at whatever they were talking about. I found Sebastian making a drink behind the counter and then give it to a man with a black beard. I looked around more and saw that there were twins sitting at a table eating and talking with a lot of hand gestures. They had bodies of dancers, I wondered if they were dancers.

I looked at Sebastian who was looking at us with a smile. He came from behind the counter. I felt Jace's hand twitch a bit.

"You came, how do you like the place?" he asked us but it was mostly to me.

"It's fancy," I observed. _A very fancy T.G.I. Fridays._

"My uncle is in his office, just come with -," he was interrupted with an uproar of a crash. I looked around Sebastian and saw that someone had dropped their glass and an amber liquid was spreading on the floor.

"You just made me drop my drink!" it was the man with the black beard. He was glaring at a guy with a shaved head and a goatee.

"Well, I think it's time for you to stop," the shaved head man said. Then the bearded man punched the goatee man. Suddenly a fight broke loose.

* * *

**Here it is guys! Sorry for the wait :P. So anybody notice anything familiar with the name Blackfriar? Well if you do, good for you! Oh, yeah, at the end of the chapter i mentioned two twins. I kind of mixed in another book into this. The twins are Ginger and Marna from the Sweet Trilogy by Wendy Higgins. Glob, I LOVE that series but i am still waiting for the second book that i ordered on the Barnes and Nobles. I hope it comes in before school starts for me. One week i think.**

***The Way by Ariana Grande ft. mac Miller**

**Thank you my BETA, fofofiona. **

**Go read my new story called the Mourning Period :D**


End file.
